From East to West
by CrazyWolf-Chan
Summary: At birth all Taiyoukai have their fortune read. The fortune describes the child's soulmate and destiny, but words are easy to misunderstand. Read & Review please. SesshomaruxOC Rated T for events in some of the chapters.
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

Wolf-Chan: I will say this once and only once for this story! *Ahem* (reading from a script) Disclaimer—I don't own Inuyasha, the manga/anime and characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi-sensei. (throws script away) yeah, anyway, I try really hard to write well, but I'm human and I make mistakes, so sorry ahead of time. I came up with this story all on my own and I hope you enjoy it.

I am posting the prologue and first chapter together because the prologue is so abominably boring. If anyone has tips to make it better, please (please, please, please!) send me a message or something and tell me!

From East to West Prologue

I, Yuri, was born in the Western Lands, but contrary to what you may think I am the eldest daughter of the Dog Lord of the East. From birth I was an enigma, not only was the emblem upon my forehead not that of my father's house, but I was the first demon of high birth to have a traveling fortuneteller set my path. Not only that but she was entirely wrong. _'This child, she is strange, I do not pretend to comprehend her destiny.'_ That's what the records say the old lady said. My parents demanded that she give them my prophecy. She stared long and hard at me and then in a deep voice that did not belong to her she spoke:

'_Born upon the road is she,_

_Her twin is born as well._

_Though as far apart_

_As east and west may be_

_They'll find each other's heart.'_

There's only one problem, I have no twin. I was the only one that was born to my parents that day.

One thousand years have passed since that day and any mortal would identify me as being in my twenty-eighth year. I can't say I'm especially beautiful. My full height is almost six feet and my brothers call me a beanstalk. My sister says that if slayers kill me they'll never be able to claim me as theirs because of my having a Silver Star on my forehead instead of my family's golden sun. Father says that with my headstrong attitude I may never get myself a husband despite God's help. But my mother loves me and that's all that matters to me.

Chapter 1

It began the morning I rode out on my demon mare, Ai, before dawn. The sky had only begun to turn the gray that heralds the dawn and the moon was on the western horizon as I urged Ai into a trot out across the fields surrounding the castle. The air was cold, but clean and I breathed deeply relishing the feeling of excitement it brought to my blood as it scraped down the back of my throat. The burning cold filling my lungs fueled the fire in my blood, awakening a primal desire to feel the wind lashing at my face and whipping through my hair. I spurred my mount into a gallop and relinquished my control to a more simple me.

I noticed nothing, neither sunrise nor the passage of hours. I came out of my reverie only when the sunlight suddenly disappeared and Ai slowed down to a walk. Blinking I looked around at the giant trees that now towered over me. I considered returning to the castle but something tugged inside of me so instead I forged further into the woods. By noon I had lost all sense of direction and at the back of my mind a small voice had begun to recite a verse, a single verse, over and over, but so quietly that, try as I might I could not make out the words it chanted. As the day wore on the trees seemed to grow larger, their trunks closer, and the darkness thicker, and Ai was becoming increasingly skittish and hard to manage.

The Horse Youkai seemed to be trying to look all ways at once and often moved from one side of the trail to the other as though she was trying to distance herself from one edge only to find that the other was almost under her.

Her nervousness began to infect me and as the voice grew louder in my ears I began to feel as though I was being watched. I listened to the voice in my head and slowly began to understand it.

"_Love can be found,_

_Below tree_

_Above ground_

_And should love set you free_

_The whole world shall be bound."_

It drove me to distraction, this disturbing verse and the insistent feeling of being watched.

Suddenly my demon mount reared and I fought to stay mounted knowing that whatever could startle a stalwart demon like Ai would probably be best to face from higher up. When Ai settled to the ground my legs hurt from their death grip and my arms burned from continuously pulling myself up. Then I saw what had frightened my horse so, and a shiver ran down my spine.

Its head was little more than beady eyes attached to a huge grinning mouth. Its limbs were long and powerful, ending in the largest claws I had ever seen on a creature, even a demon, until now.

It stood up on its back legs and I was taken by surprise when Ai bucked throwing me into a tree. My arm snapped on contact with the trunk and I fell half-conscious, into the dirt.

I struggled to hold onto my awareness for as long as I could. Ai, being a simple, weak demon, bolted when the creature advanced on her and it didn't try to pursue her, instead turning on me. The last thing I saw as darkness encroached on my vision was a bright light wrapping around the creature's waist and throat. A voice spoke coldly as pain claimed the light and the verse danced on in my thoughts.

A/N: Thanks for reading this far guys!

My next chapter will hopefully be posted tomorrow (it really depends on how much time is available, because everything's written)

I love hearing from everyone whether you're gushing praise, correcting my errors (but don't be rude), giving me ideas for stories, or just saying hi.


	2. Chapter 2

From East to West Chapter 2

"Lady Wolf, Lady Wolf! Lady Wolf wake up, I implore you!"

I muttered and tried to peel my eyes open. Failing I decided to ignore the annoying high pitched voice. I rolled over. Pain shot up my arm as the weight of my body pressed down upon the fractured bones therein and I gasped. My eyes flashed open and my head swam, and still I heard the quiet insistence of the verse.

"Lady Wolf! Are you all right?"

A small hand laid itself upon my shoulder and an ill-proportioned toady face swam into focus.

"Lady Wolf, sit up quickly! Inu Taisho Kaemon and the young master will be here at any moment!"

The little toad was almost dancing in his urgency.

Footsteps sounded in the hallway and muffled voices became audible. They stopped outside of the door.

A strong deep voice rumbled.

"Jaken is the Lady decent?"

Jaken the toady creature jumped and scurried out the door. I struggled to a sitting position, cradling my left arm in my right, just as the door slid open again. A young man looking to be just about my age stepped through the portal.

"Lord Kaemon?"

He seemed too young to be the great Dog General, but you never could tell what some people are capable of. His face was all but expressionless, except for a single tug at the corner of his lips.

"The Lord Kaemon is not I but my father. I am Sesshomaru his son. What is your name that I need not call you by Lady."

I was speechless, how stupid was I to have mistaken the son for the great dog general. Realizing that my mouth was hanging open I closed it, blushing. I moved to stand but he shook his head.

"Your name."

"Uh…Yuri, Sesshomaru -sama."

It suddenly dawned on me; this was the man whose voice I'd heard in the woods.

"Sesshomaru-sama? Did you save me yesterday in the woods?"

He looked at me, no trace of emotion on his face. I gulped and he turned around and left, just as the toad (Kappa maybe), Jaken and the man with the deep voice entered.

"Jaken what is this about her being a wolf demon? She is clearly a dog demon."

"But Milord! The symbol on her forehead! It is that of the Northern Wolf tribe, is it not?"

Jaken was nervously dancing from foot to foot. Inu Taisho Kaemon, a handsome middle aged demon, looked at me curiously. He gazed at me for a moment thoughtfully. Standing beside me at the edge of the bed he reached out and touched my forehead. I pulled away and he frowned.

"Sit still, Milord won't hurt you!"

I glared at the little toad, but sat still as Lord Kaemon pushed back my hair exposing the Silver Star on my forehead.

"So it is. How is it, young lady, that you are an Inu Youkai, an Inu Taiyoukai by your smell, but bear the mark of the Ookami Taiyoukai?"

I could feel the tears welling up behind my eyes at the reminder of my shameful difference, like storm waters amassing behind an irrigation dam, ready to flow through at the slightest weakness. I shook my head, trying to avoid speaking and releasing the flood. He frowned and I knew I would have to speak. Taking a deep breath I pushed back the tears, but they wouldn't stop welling up, threatening to blind me.

"I don't know." I managed to whisper before my eyes overflowed with tears and I was reduced to sobs. Lord Kaemon sat down beside me, and for the moment not caring about titles and rank, I cried into his chest.

I guess I fell asleep because when I opened my eyes my cheeks were dry and the Dog Lord was gone.

I got up carefully, because really, I couldn't spend my time lazing about in bed waiting for my arm to heal. I checked my outfit and found that while I retained my rumpled muddy tunic, the slacks I wore were noticeably different. They were a beautiful dark green with bright, red embroidery along the waistband. I frowned at my reflection. Sure the shirt was mine but it was dirty and torn, in fact the whole left sleeve was missing. I certainly couldn't go around in public like that.

I peeked out into the hallway and gestured to a passing servant to come over to the door.

"I need a clean shirt, do you think you can get me one?"

She nodded and hurried off. I sat on my bed and waited for a servant to bring me a fresh tunic.

When my tunic did arrive I was surprised; not one but two women entered the room. I took the shirt and made to change, expecting them just to leave, but they seemed disinclined to move. When I glanced pointedly at the door they didn't seem to notice. Finally I got fed up.

"You may go now, I do not need assistance with clothing myself."

They bowed quietly and left, but I heard their murmurs through the closed door. I made quick work of my ratty old tunic. For easy removal I slit it from hem to armpit and pulled it off. Then it was time for the hard part, putting on my new shirt. I knew that it would be practically impossible to put it on over my head in one yank like I normally would. So I tested different ways.

After many trials and much painful maneuvering of my injured member the fancily worked tunic slipped over my head. I smoothed out the wrinkles and left my room.

A/N: sorry for ending this where I did. On the original document all the chapters were together and this is the most logical place to put a break. *shrugs* oh well, anyway, thanks for reading this!

I will place the next chapter when I get 5 reviews! If no one likes my story why should I post? So please, keep me from getting discouraged and help me get better!

Oh, and I love story ideas too!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you ****SweetAnew**** for reminding me why I do this! So I'm putting up the next chapter and dedicating it to you!**From East to West Chapter 3

Walking through the hallways of that great mansion I caught the eyes of many of the servants, and as I passed them by I heard snatches of their whispered conversations. Most of these snatches were along the lines of "Master Sesshomaru found her in the woods." I brushed them off as just being curious about the new person in the house. Some of them hit home at a bit more sensitive place though, such as "She's got a Wolf Mark on her forehead" or "She's that dog-wolf the others were talking about." Those hurt but I put them aside and continued my search.

It ended at a balcony on "my" floor overlooking an inner courtyard. The courtyard was a wide field encompassed by trees and bushes and in the middle of the courtyard, with sword drawn was Sesshomaru. Without a glance at what was under my feet I stupidly vaulted over the balcony rail calling out:

"Sesshomaru-sama!"

His head snapped around and the look in his eyes was that of anger. But then his eyes lost their fire and he dropped his sword and ran.

He reached his top speed quickly then jumped. He was coming straight for me; he was going to kill me! I squeezed my eyes shut and waited for the blows to come, but none came. Instead, a gentle bump and the slight pressure of his arms under my legs and behind my back. I opened one eye a crack and all I saw was the patterned white of Sesshomaru's haori. Following the overlap line up my eyes met with his neck. A wicked thought came into my mind, and indulging my impulse I kissed him there on his collarbone.

Unfortunately I chose a very bad time to yield to my whim. At that very moment Sesshomaru was just touching the ground and the touch of my lips threw him for a loop. He stumbled and fell forward, landing on top of me in the soft grass. Thankfully he didn't land on my arm.

He levered himself onto his hands and knees with a groan and stared down at me. His eyes flashed red and for a moment we seemed frozen in time, then he seemed to shake it off and stood quickly.

"Fool! Did you not even glance below you before you leapt off the balcony?"

He turned away quickly, but not before I saw the pink coloring his cheeks. Surprise rooted me to the spot. Sesshomaru was blushing.

"Well, what are you still doing there on the ground? Get lost."

Indignation overtook my curiosity and I stood.

"Fine, I'm going, just so you can return to practicing your little sword."

Having spoken my mind I stomped through the nearest door and up to my room. And sulked.

A/N: heh, Sesshy is a bit OOC in this one, and it'll only get worse from here on in. Thanks again SweetAnew, I really hope you liked this chap. Everyone else, if you didn't comment because the anonymous reviews were disabled, they are now enabled so please, if you would, tell me how I did!

Until next time then!


	4. Chapter 4

From East to West Chapter 4

In the morning Lord Kaemon suggested that I go into town and see what there was to see. He gave me a small pouch of coins to pay for anything I might want and sent me out after I promised to have fun and come back with something new for myself.

So I left. It wasn't as if there was anything else I wanted to do and I couldn't find Sesshomaru.

In town I looked in every shop I saw and by lunch my little pouch was empty. I considered my options as my growling stomach got louder and louder. I had never been very skilled at being pompous and even though my garb was fancy I would never be able to get people to give me free food. And I obviously couldn't pay for any.

I pondered the question for a while until an idea came to me. I had seen dogs begging for food at home and I relatively sure that I could get food in the same way. It occurred to me that if I were to shape-shift out here I would become a dog with no opposable thumbs sitting in a pile of Lord Kaemon's good clothes. So I entered the nearest alleyway and followed it until it curved sharply around a building.

There I divested myself of my clothes and laid them in a neat pile. Gathering my magic I applied a little to hide the star on my forehead and sent the rest to release my yoki or animal side. Just as I began the Change a voice whispered from somewhere behind me.

"_She's a _Youkai_! Get Futaru_."

I would have beaten whomever it was staring at my naked backside, but I was irrevocably caught up in the wonderful change into my yoki form. A shudder passed through my body and all five of my senses shut down. For five whole seconds I was dead to the world as another part of me took my form and changed it to suit itself. When the black receded and I could feel again my left foreleg protested its change of position. But that was the only bad thing. My senses of smell and hearing had magnified many times. Every scent was at least a thousand times sharper and the sounds I heard had been amplified four and five times over.

A glance about me told me that the voyeurs had left for better views. I dipped my head in a doggy shrug and trotted into the bright sunlight of noon. I had passed three butcher's shops earlier in the morning and I followed the heavenly aroma of fresh meat to the first of them.

At the back door I reared onto my hind paws and scratched at the door with my left front foot. From inside I heard a woman's voice and the scrape of metal against stone. The door was thrown open quite suddenly and I fell forward onto my front legs. The unexpected contact with the ground sent a painful shock up my broken left forelimb. Yelping I hopped backwards a little. As the pain faded to a dull throb, I transferred my gaze to the one who had opened the door so suddenly.

She was a large, unhappy-looking, gray-haired woman and she gripped her broom like a weapon.

"Beast I hope you're not looking for no food. We can't feed all the foolish mutts wandering the streets. Now shoo or I'll call for Futaru and his gang. Go on, shoo, shoo."

The lady swept at me with her broom in time with her last words. She was quite strong, the first blow that landed on me stung and the back swing pushed me away. Discouraged, I shooed as she had bidden me.

As I limped away I swore silently in doggish. At the next butcher's the scene repeated itself, including the threat to call 'Futaru.' Trotting away I wondered who this Futaru was and why he would be called to get rid of me. I was so immersed in my own thoughts it took me some time to realize that a shadow had fallen over me.

I wheeled sensing their malicious intent and found myself almost nose to knee with the largest of three boys. He and the boy to my right resembled each other in build and face, but their scents were very different. The boy, or maybe young man, in front of me smelled like meat and sweat but his companion, maybe brother, retained the scents of smoke and metal. The third boy, the one to my left scared me. Not because of his looks, no, he was dark-haired and thin, like he didn't eat enough, and he was clean. No, it was his smell. For all that he looked clean the scent of death and blood and misery clung to him like wet cloth.

Fear, pure instinctive fear, rose and coursed through me. The metal scented one to my right held a rope. Looped at the end, it spoke of possession, futile escapes, and pain. Blood stained it, it was meant for me and I was trapped inside of a malicious circle.

I pulled my lips away from my teeth and snarled as the boy with the rope advanced upon me. He didn't hesitate, didn't even seem to notice the sizable fangs I had revealed. Panic tore through me and I tried to make a break for it.

Hands clamped around my torso, holding me in place as my soon-to-be captor advanced. I struggled in vain to gain freedom as captivity advanced on me.

"Cum on Hatori! Havin' trouble holdin' a stupid Youkai down? Don' let'er get away!"

Hatori, the boy with the meat-smell, grumbled something rude under his breath as I struggled against him towards freedom. He yelled over to their partner who had removed himself from the fray as soon as I had been apprehended.

"Futaru, how cum you're not helpin' us? We could use your strength to hold her still. You could hold her head so Mahiru can get her tied!"

Terror shook me at the thought of the clean/bloody boy's hands touching me. I cried as he came nearer, until my yoki took over and lashed out. My fangs sank deep into his grasping hand and his blood seeped out. A more base side of my mind reveled in that bloodletting.

Futaru yelled in pain and rage and his unharmed hand lashed across my muzzle, sparking stars in my vision. As I reeled in pain Futaru grabbed the ruff of my neck and shook me. His grip on the skin of my neck brought back memories of my puppy days. Whenever I had been bad, my parents had done the same thing. Instinct told me that this treatment meant that I had been bad. I cowered, whimpering my repentance, and trembling with fatigue as my adrenaline rush faded, leaving me cold and weak. I just huddled there, my tail between my legs, as Mahiru fitted the noose around my neck.

Futaru kicked me in the stomach and I yelped skidding over the ground until the cord reached its limit and I stopped. The other two boys laughed and Mahiru tugged at my leash dragging me a few inches across the hard gravel. I struggled to my feet and trailed meekly after my three captors to whatever fate they had in mind for me.

A/N: It's gonna get a little violent after this so bear with me. I needed some villain and I figure if a stupid, injured girl turns into a dog the worst person she could meet would be a jerk who kicks puppies (and other assorted, innocent animals). Please read and review!

Oh, and again, thanks to SweetAnew for the words of support!


	5. Chapter 5

From East to West Chapter 5

In an old crumbling stone building they secured me to a post dug into the middle of the wide-open room. In one corner stones were piled haphazardly against the wall. All of them were about fist-sized, and most of them had sharp edges, as though they had been ground down on a whetstone. It was from there that the boys chose weapons.

There was nothing I could do to protect myself. In yoki form I had no magic, I was the equivalent of a normal dog. And the only way I could return to my normal form was if I slept or became unconscious. So I cowered against the post, protecting my broken foreleg with my body as the stones rained down upon me.

Hour after long hour passed. I didn't count them; it would have been pointless. Eventually the boys tired and left me alone in the dark, broken building. But they soon returned with new strength and Futaru had a knife as well.

After all those long hours in the shower of stone my body was a prisoner to its pain. Strength had long since left my legs and every muscle in my body was numb. Blood rushed in my ears and trickled out of my mouth and nose. A haze of pain obscured my vision and even my tail sported bruises. Not long after my captors had returned I collapsed in a heap on the hard-packed ground. Thankfully my pain and hunger kept me from slipping into oblivion and reverting to human form.

Faintly I heard their laughter, but I couldn't care, all that existed for me was pain. Reality seemed so far away until a sudden calm in the stone hail snapped me back. Somehow I gathered the strength necessary to lift my head off of the ground.

Knife in hand, Futaru approached with an arrogant tilt to his head and a malevolent glint in his eye. About two feet from me his knife hand moved in a blur of speed and white-hot pain sprung from a point in my stomach where the knife's hilt now protruded. I howled in pain and Futaru laughed. Putting a hand on my side he yanked the knife from its place and more of my blood rushed forth. Sight dimming, I knew that if I should pass out it would be the end.

"Youkai bitch, you're going to pay for what you did to my hand, as well as what your kind has done to mine."

An evil smile crossed his face and he grabbed my muzzle, lifting his blade. Just then a deep, angry rumble reverberated off the walls. Futaru's eyes widened and his head whipped around to face the person who had spoken. The rumble came again and he turned back to me.

"Bitch." He whispered and cut the rope that had held me captive. Dropping the knife he ran.

From the very seat of my being I drew strength. Instinct urged that I move to a safe place to heal, but a more practical part of my mind spoke out, _my wounds wouldn't be much if I had obtained them in human form but if I take human form with them they will be much worse. I'll likely die either way_. Still I stood and dripping blood, stumbled over the scattered stones that not too long ago had been thrown at me.

The bass rumble lowered to a drone and was joined by a soft baritone hum. They seemed to be discussing something as I slowly made my way to the base of the stone pile in the corner. I curled up in a small space between the rocks and the wall of the building. Any energy I had had was gone and I didn't even bother to try cleaning my wounds. I just closed my eyes and waited for the blackness to come.

"Yuri, Yuri, come here girl, come to me."

The bass spoke so gently. I lifted my head and whined weakly before I could no longer hold my head up. The baritone whispered something and suddenly strong arms were lifting me gently and pulling me out of my safe spot. I whimpered until a large hand touched my nose. The familiarity of its scent sparked hope in me and I licked the hand feebly. A baritone chuckle emanated from the man's chest and the hand caressed my forehead gently, coming to rest at the place where my star again shone its silver.

"Sleep, little Yuri, rest and recover. We won't let you die."

I sighed and curled into his warmth, as sleep grew heavy on my eyes. He continued his caresses on into my sleep.

A/N: Please don't hate me! I don't condone animal cruelty in the least and only the worst sort of people (and stupid little kids) stone puppies. If you think I need to change the rating, please tell me! I don't want to mislabel this!


	6. Chapter 6

From East to West Chapter 6

A bright white greeted me when I opened my eyes. _I'm not dead,_ I thought dazedly. Pain shot up my side when I tried to sit up. I fell back with a groan. _But I ought to be, that stab wound was definitely not light_. Turning my head I closed my eyes again.

I opened them. Yes, that was most certainly Sesshomaru's head lying right next to mine. On further inspection I saw that he was asleep. I moved my left arm; it was mostly healed, and only a bruise remained to remind me that it had been broken. I brushed my fingers over his cheek and a small smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

Ignoring the little voice at the corner of my mind, whispering _kiss him, kiss him_ I pushed his delicate silver bangs out of his eyes. I remembered that his eyes were a deep honey-gold color that turned a bright green in a vivid pool of scarlet when he was angry. Following the bridge of his nose up, my eyes fell upon the smooth deep-blue crescent moon that rested on his forehead. I traced that moon once, twice, then ran my palm over his forehead and down the side of his face that was pressed against the silken fabric of the bed sheets.

Even with all of my movement Sesshomaru hadn't awoken. And when his head rested on my hand he sighed and his left hand moved to grasp mine. The small voice spoke again and the Youkai part of me, though contained securely inside me, growled and exerted its influence upon me.

Under its guidance I shifted onto my side, wincing at the pain, so I was facing Sesshomaru. My face was only inches from his and as the annoying voice in my mind chanted _kiss him_ I did just that.

His lips were warm and smooth, bittersweet with the taste of ancient blood. For only a moment I thought he might sleep through my kiss. Then his lips came to life. He was gentle, not pushing, but coaxing me into doing what he wanted me to do.

It seemed like an eternity before Sesshomaru lifted his lips away, the mischievous half-smile playing on his lips. I blinked in wonderment as I stared up at him. My position had changed, I was flat on my back under Sesshomaru, and I wasn't wearing much, just the gauzy bandages around my stomach.

His eyes were still dominated by gold and white, though red was advancing around the edges. I stretched my arms up grabbing for his haori. My fingers touched his jacket and his pupils shrank alarmingly. His fingers caressed the bottom edge of my ribcage and I gasped, pulling my hands back.

"No Sesshomaru."

He growled at me but stopped. A second time I reached for his haori. This time he was still as I worked to get it off of him, moving only to let me pull it away from his arms.

Every muscle in his chest tensed as I dragged his coat off his back and a purr resounded in his throat. I slid out from under him and off of the bed. When I had regained my feet I donned his haori and held it tight against my body. The hem only reached down to mid-thigh, but that was all I needed. Slowly the red bled out of his eyes and his pupils returned to a natural size. When they were exactly as they had been the last time I had seen them I spoke.

"I'm sorry, Sesshomaru-sama, I didn't mean to drive you crazy like that. You were just, I mean-"

Sesshomaru sat on the bed quietly with the same smile on his face.

"Yuri, it is all right. I got very little sleep last night."

"Oh. Wait, last night? How long was I out?"

Sesshomaru considered the question for a moment, staring at me with a disturbing intensity in his eyes. He got up and looked out the window. Finally he answered and the answer shocked me.

"Almost exactly twenty-four hours. A whole day. We found you at about an hour before sundown. You were almost mortally injured and the boys who claimed to have found you reeked of fear and lies. What did they do to you?"

Memories overwhelmed me of the pain I had been dealt by Futaru's gang. I couldn't tell him. Tears welled up and I remembered the persistent rhyme. I hadn't heard it since, since Sesshomaru came into my room that first day. Could he be?

I whispered:

"_Love can be found,_

_Below tree,_

_Above ground._

_And should love set you free,_

_The whole world shall be bound_."

Sesshomaru's ears twitched.

"Yuri, what did you just say?"

"I don't know what it is, but I can't stop thinking about it."

The intense look returned, settling in his eyes. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me to him.

"Repeat it."

Taking a shaky breath I recited it quietly.

"_Love can be found,_

_Below tree,_

_Above ground._

_And should love set you free,_

_The whole world shall be bound_."

"It can't be. What is yours?"

He seemed very confused about something and I hesitated wondering whether I should tell him or not.

"Tell me."

"But it's not right. The old lady didn't foretell my future!"

"A prophecy is never wrong. They are often misinterpreted, but they are never wrong. Now tell me."

I still hesitated. His eyes flashed and he hissed at me.

"_Now!_"

"_Born upon the road is she,_

_Her twin is born as well._

_Though as far apart_

_As east and west may be_

_They'll find each other's heart."_

Sesshomaru's smile was huge as he spun me around in a circle. Dazed I whispered "so it wasn't wrong?" he held me close and kissed me soundly.

"No, your parents just didn't hear it. I'd love to love you now, but we must behave until after the marriage ceremonies are over."

A/N: Lol, talk about mood swings! Also, thanks for not killing me; it really means a lot (mostly that nobody knows where I live). Once again, my love goes out to SweetAnew, who has been so kind as to review all of the chapters I have posted.

As for everyone else, I love hearing from anyone who reads my stories. Really. Even if you didn't like it, tell me so (give me some points to improve upon too).

Until next time!


	7. Chapter 7

From East to West Chapter 7

I broke away from the embrace of the Wolf-Lord of the North thanking him for the dance and left the dance floor. The golden-furred hem of my bright red-orange dress swished around my calves as I searched for my mate. Even more gold fur rimmed the scooped collar and I had curled my tail around my waist as the finishing touch. My dress and the golden chains woven through my hair were the design of my father-in-law Lord Kaemon.

Although many men asked me to dance, I disregarded them all. For the past three hours I had paid attention to my guests and I was done with it. For the rest of the day and night I planned to turn away any well-wishers at our chamber door. If I could find Sesshomaru that is.

The snack bar, the gardens and the windows were sorely lacking of a certain silver-haired demon. I was about to leave for the study when a flash of silver caught my eye. I rushed towards it, until the owner of the silver hair came into view. Small dog ears poked out of the hair on top of his head. As though he felt my gaze on him he looked up from the petite dark-haired girl he was with and our eyes met. Surprise transformed his face and he stalked over to me, towing the poor girl along with him.

"So you're my brother's mate."

His voice was a harsh tenor, not as pleasing as my Love's smooth rich baritone or their father's pleasant bass.

"Assuming that you are Inu-Yasha, yes."

"I am and this is my mate Kagome."

The girl, Kagome, bowed deeply.

"It is nice to meet you Milady…"

She paused waiting for my name.

"I am Yuri, born of the East, now of the Lands."

"How is that Lady Yuri?"

Kagome was polite, but Inu-Yasha butted in just as I opened my mouth to respond.

"That Bastard! He's taking over the world, probably mated you just for your title."

Kagome stared at him, shocked. Conversations around us screeched to a halt in mid-sentence. People turned, watching warily for my reaction. I was outraged. Blood pounded in my ears and deep inside of me walls that separated the pure demon from the rest of me buckled as though struck. The mindless Youkai flared in power, straining against its weakened bonds.

An inexplicable wind whipped through my hair and chased my skirt around my legs. Some of my Youkai slipped out of the widening cracks in my defense and its pure power coursed through my blood, intoxicating in its potency.

I watched Inu-Yasha through blurry eyes, as though I was in a dream. Kagome and the demons around us took a step back, fear sparking in their eyes. Inu-Yasha's eyes watching me were as hard and flat as tarnished brass and his hand was on his sword.

"You will find you regret your words if you do not retract your insult to my mate immediately."

Barely above a whisper, my words nonetheless carried through the hall. Complete silence reigned as I battled with myself for the control of my body. Inu-Yasha snarled contemptuously.

"You're not gonna get me to apologize to my damn brother!"

"Inu-Yasha, please, just take your words back. Please, don't you see her eyes? They're red! If you don't take it back she's going to lose it!"

"No Kagome. She's not gonna calm down just like that. 'N' besides that, I'm _not_ sorry."

The beast in me roared in outrage and ripped away from its bonds. It surged through me, filling me with power. More power than I could deal with. I screamed, but it came out as an anguished high-pitched howl. I fought against the wave of power until my instincts forced me lax.

A dark-bright light blinded me for all of a second before releasing me into my true form. I hadn't taken that form since I was a pup, just developing my coordination. I didn't mull over my past long.

I lunged at him, jaws open and fangs bared. They snapped shut a second too late as he leapt away and out of my immediate reach. I snarled angrily, scanning the ring of partygoers edging the room.

I spotted him at the center of the dance floor. His sword was drawn, and I roared at his insolence.

"Come on demon, bring it on! You can't defeat me!"

He swung his sword wildly. I snorted at his ineptitude and charged, ready to cut him down.

Two roars reverberated through the hall. Roaring angrily in return I screeched to a halt, wheeling around to face the Youkai who dared interrupt my battle.

"Father…"

Inu-Yasha's tenor was higher than normal and I would have laughed had I not just recognized the smaller of the two Youkai. Sesshomaru was bounding towards me with a worried look in his blood red eyes. He stopped by my side and took in my scent to reassure himself that I was unharmed. I whimpered that my side hurt, and licked his muzzle comfortingly. Sensing that atonement was soon to be made my Youkai tamely retreated. Lacking the power to maintain my true form, I shrank and soon had reassumed my normal form. My mate and Lord Kaemon followed suit so that they could settle the dispute.

"What is the meaning of this? Fighting at a wedding feast!"

Lord Kaemon was seething, looking first from Inu-Yasha to me and back to Inu-Yasha again. Inu-Yasha had sheathed his sword, but still watched me warily, as if I was going to attack him when I had no more reason to. The Dog General continued.

"Lady Yuri, Inu-Yasha, how did such a disgraceful thing such as this occur?"

"Lord Kaemon, perhaps I may be of assistance."

Inu-Yasha spluttered, but our father just nodded to Kagome who had joined her husband.

"Inu-Yasha I am sad to say is the one at fault in this scuffle. He insulted Yuri and-"

Sesshomaru snarled and took a step toward Inu-Yasha. I put a hand out to stop him and cut in to Kagome's narration.

"That hanyou insulted my mate, not me and he would not retract his words, even at the good advice of Kagome. Not only that but he also drew his sword on me, no matter that I had already taken Youkai form. There is nothing I could have done other than fight."

Sesshomaru's growl threatened to escalate into a roar. I put an arm around his waist and purred into his ear, enjoying the change of emotions on his face. Anger faded and when he hooked his arm around me pulling me in close, the look he gave me was sultry and intense.

Inu Taisho Kaemon wasn't pleased either, his frown was angry and his voice when he spoke was almost a full octave lower than it had been.

"Inu-Yasha, is this so? If it is then you may count yourself lucky that Sesshomaru is not yet Lord. You will come with me."

He turned on his heel and left the great hall, Inu-Yasha trailing behind. My mate led me to the orchestra platform and stepped up onto it. After a moment speaking to the musicians he turned to address our guests.

"I fear we have interrupted your enjoyment of these joyful festivities. We shall not keep you from happiness any longer. Feel free to relish the rest of your time here."

With that he was off of the platform and the band was striking up another dance. He swept me up and joined the dancing creatures.

"Yuri, love, you were quite the impressive Youkai. Fur the color of the sun and a star the color of moonlight on your forehead. I think there was one on your chest as well. Should we see if it's still there now?"

My eyes widened substantially.

"Now? Here?"

Sesshomaru shrugged.

"Why not? I'm sure most of our guests wouldn't mind and they would probably follow suit with their own partners anyway. Besides it might not be visible for long."

"How about in the garden instead? I might lose control of my Youkai."

"Speaking of which, why have I never seen you like that before? Besides the fact that I haven't known you for all that long."

I smiled mischievously.

"It's been sealed away since I was young because I couldn't control it. And it's not sealed any more. It's just sitting in there."

"Really?"

When I nodded the passion-spark in his eyes blossomed into a flame.

"Then we do need to get to the garden and _soon_."

I giggled and gave him a quick kiss, fingering his delicately pointed ears. Sesshomaru grinned in response, exposing his sharp fangs.

"If you want to, let's go. _Now_."

He ran his hand down my front and captured my lips in his, nibbling them gently. I whimpered, wanting a more private setting. Sesshomaru growled but carried me out of the nearest doors into the fragrant night.

Cherry blossom petals drifted down on us as the strains of the band floated on the breeze and the crescent moon watched over its land.

A/N: Thank you so~ much for reading this through to the end! What should I do next? I have a Skip Beat! fanfiction in the works, and I'm almost done, so I want to make a list of what you think I should do next. Especially SweetAnew, you've been totally awesome!


End file.
